


Trust

by Jaded Cat (catlovebb)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:24:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2519039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catlovebb/pseuds/Jaded%20Cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College AU. Stiles and Derek have been together for a year. Derek's cousin Malia is transferring to their school with her friend Kira. At first things are going great, they're assimilating but can Derek really trust his cousin that he's met all of once?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was just an idea I had floating around in my head and I figured maybe someone might like it. Please let me know what you think.

"Derek, I love you, but you've had me waiting at this damn train station for an hour so your cousin better be the second coming of Jesus" Stiles threatened from where he was, sitting on Derek's lap. "You complain too much" Derek said, pulling Stiles a little closer and resting his head on Stiles' shoulder "and why are you sitting on my lap?" He asked, standing up slowly "Stiles, there's a seat right next to us just sit there" Stiles huffed and sat down on the seat next to them. He hated when Derek did this. Made him be less affectionate. They'd been dating for a year they were still supposed to be at least slightly gross with their PDA's. He was about to ask Derek what was up with that but Derek stopped up, leaving him doing that awkward hey......oh you're gone thing I'm just going to stay talking here. Standing up he followed Derek's line of vision and noticed a girl walking over. She stopped right in front of them and hugged Derek. Thinking back now he probably should have noticed more about her then but he was still a little mad at Derek for asking him to get off. "Stiles, this is my cousin Malia" Derek said, letting the tall girl go. "Hi, nice to meet you" Stiles replied, holding out his hand. Malia rolled her eyes and hugged Stiles. He chuckled a little as he hugged back. At least someone from Derek's family was affectionate. "It's great to meet you, Stiles. My dad told me a lot about you" Malia said. Stiles kind of felt nervous about that. He guessed Peter liked him but then again, Peter was a bit hard to know. He smiled at her and blushed a bit, which he did when he was nervous. She was definitely as intimidating as Peter. Derek bent down and grabbed Malia's bags. "It's a short drive to the school. You'll have fun here I promise" Derek said to his cousin. Malia glanced over at Stiles while Derek was busy handling the bags. "I'm sure I will" she said. Stiles was playing with his hand but he noticed an Asian girl coming their way. "Do you know her?" He asked Malia nodded going over to her friend and hugging her. "Sorry, my dad forget to warn you that my friend Kira was coming with me too" she said. Derek huffed "either way lets get going, we have that party tonight so let's go" he said, making everyone shuffle along, Kira greeting them a little out of breath.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter was not what I had in mind so hopefully the second is better. I'm introducing Lydia and getting more detailed. Just to clear this up I'm using some things from the show and twisting them for the story, you'll see what I mean. I hope you enjoy.

"So Derek you're Malia's cousin?" Kira asked from her seat in the back. 

"Yeah" Derek answered.

He didn't particularly like talking about his family. He loved them, absolutely loved them but Peter and him had a complicated relationshp. The best way to decribe what he meant was that he didn't like conservation about Peter and his connection to him. That tended to happen when your uncle gave you the bad idea that got the first person you loved killed.

"Anyways......." Kira said sensing the tention that rose up in the car from her previous question "how long have you two been together?" she asked motioning between Stiles and Derek. 

Stiles could tell Derek really didn't want to answer, he looked like if anyone forced him to speak he'd blow up. He wondered what was bothering Derek and made a mental note to ask him about it once they got a moment alone. 

"A year" Stiles answered with a smile. 

One long, crazy, and somehow perfect year. It still felt unreal to Stiles that him and Derek were together. If you had told him a year and a half ago that the guy he'd seen in the woods in the middle of a party who was so out of his league it actually hurt would be his boyfriend now he would laugh in your face. He'd never loved anyone liked Derek and he couldn't understand why Derek loved him back.

Malia let out a huff at Stiles' answer and it snapped him out of his thoughts. 

"Is something wrong?" Derek asked, looking back. 

Malia shook her head "No, it's just I didn't even noticed you guys were a thing much less going for a year" she admitted "Dad was right you really do have some issues showing your affection" she said. 

Derek tightened his hold on the steering wheel and drove a little faster. Malia had known. He told Peter about Stiles, when him and his family met for his sisters graduation last year. Peter was a blabber mouth, he had to have told his daugther.

Stiles could see Derek getting upset and he reached his hand over, resting it on Derek's thigh. 

"Don't let this get to you......Peter probably forget, you know how bad at remembering things he is......He still calls me Stan sometimes" Stiles said, squeezing his thigh. 

Derek looked over at Stiles and smiled "I love you" he said loud enough for Malia to hear.

"Love you too" Stiles said equally as loud.

The school came up ahead.Beacon Hills College always felt like a school, not a college, it was just like high school except class was harder and Harris wasn't around to ruin lives.

"Told you it was a short ride" Derek said, getting out of the car as he parked in front of the dorms. He sighed in relief when he saw Lydia walking over. He needed someone who wasn't willing to be nice to his cousin if she got out of line. 

"What's with the sour face?" Lydia asked, walking over to Derek with her heels making loud clicking sounds,

He smirked "Your heels are giving me a headache" he joked. 

"Funny, witty.....I'm just here to show them around" she said, pointing at the two girls "keep your going to tell jokes for the party.......so are you going to tell me what's wrong or?....." she asked, knowing Derek well enough to be able to tell when something was irking him. 

"Or" Derek said quickly, throwing an arm over the short strawberry blondes shoulder "I'll tell you at the pary" he promised, knowing she wouldn't let it go. 

Lydia nodded "okay sweetheart" she said sweetly, kissing his cheek before walking over to Kira and Malia "Welcome to a place far inferior to me, I'm here for my friends but it's awesome come with me and I'll show you" she said.

Stiles laughed and walked over to Derek. "So......Allison just told me Scott broke his hand bowling" he said "come with me to see him?" he asked, pouting his lips to make Derek agree. Derek grinned and grabbed Stiles' hand walking with him to the campus clinic, that Scott and Stiles spent way too much time at.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the format if it looks odd, I wrote this on my phone.


End file.
